


We're back on the ship

by innerlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boat video 2.0. They want to give their fans the right motivation to vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're back on the ship

“We’re back on the ship”

The smile that had been brightening up Dylan’s whole face breaks into a loud laugh as he wraps his arm around Tyler’s shoulder. His eyes turn to watch the way his features change as he laughs, the happy and carefree expression being something he doesn’t get to witness as much as he used to these days. Not while Dylan is always away filming a new movie every other year and making his way up to success.

“There’s a new poll out and about and we’re here to ask you if you want to vote!” Tyler starts saying turning his stare back on the camera before he lets himself get too distracted by the movement of Dylan’s tongue as he licks his lips before resting his back against the ship once again. 

“Yeah! Teen Choice Awards are just around the corner. And we’d really appreciate it if you guys voted for Teen Wolf for Best Summer Show! And we’ll give you something in return” he winks, and turns to meet Tyler confused and almost scandalised expression. 

“Um-” Tyler starts but finds himself at loss of words. He thought they would be doing similar things as their last video. Lick fingers and maybe get their legs all tangled. He wasn’t expecting anything that Dylan was probably implying. No matter how appealing the idea of kissing those full, pink lips was to him, Dylan had made it pretty clear that he didn’t feel the same way. 

Dylan’s wide smile falters at the hesitation written all over Hoechlin’s face as he realises how that must have sounded. He tries to laugh it off but all that comes out is a choked out sound. “I meant that we’ll make sure there are more Stiles and Derek scenes next season than in this one!” he says quickly and clears his throat, turning his stare back at the camera. 

Who even says shit like that? He’s such an idiot. No wonder the poor guy got looked so panicked. What was he expecting? A love declaration while filming another video for their already suspicious fans? He shook his head and decided to do what he does best. Improvise.

Tyler raised both his eyebrows in surprise as he felt the tip of Dylan’s finger against his lips. “Your turn this year!” he hears. His tongue moves before he can think twice about it, licking the tip of the long finger he has found himself staring at quite a few times in the past. 

A short gasp escapes the man next to him as he softly takes the offered finger in his mouth, turning his tongue around it in slow circles before he suddenly remembers where they are, and what they are supposed to be doing. Which isn’t flirting shamelessly in front of the camera. Not at all.

He lets go of the finger quickly, bringing his own hand up to cover his mouth feeling almost ashamed of himself for losing control like that. “I didn’t mean to do that-” he starts. His eyes looking anywhere but the intense stare he can feel on his face.

“Well that was definitely..” Dylan starts, turning back at the camera, not knowing how to finish the sentence. “Something” he finally says creatively, before the lack of brain to mouth filter does its wonders again. 

“We should give them more if we want to win” he says without thinking. Dylan turns his head again and is happy to see Tyler finally staring back at him. 

“For the fans, you know” he adds his gaze flickering between the intense green eyes and the other man’s lips. 

“Yeah, we really need them to vote” Tyler hears himself saying as he rests his eyes on the sight of the pink lips he can’t stop staring at.

“Definitely” Dylan finally says as he presses his lips to Tyler’s. A soft sigh makes its way out of him as the soft lips respond quickly, meeting his own in every small movement, his mind empty of any other thought than the softness of Tyler’s lips touching his. The kiss is hesitant, just the contact of their lips until a soft moan leaves Tyler and Dylan just can’t find it in himself to stop. 

He brings his other arm up to rest on Tyler’s cheek as he slowly opens his mouth to him, sighing when he feels the other man’s tongue making its way inside his mouth. And it’s that moment when Tyler loses himself to the kiss as he pulls Dylan closer and tangles his fingers through his hair, oblivious of the soft sounds that escape from his mouth and go straight into Dylan’s. The light vibration of his chest as he groans into the kiss, causing a shiver ran up the younger man’s spine.

Tyler’s hands slide down his back, stroking him over the too many layers he insists on wearing, making his way lower, running down his spine, smirking at the surprised moan that Dylan makes. Curious fingers trying to learn the secret paths of his figure, know what makes him sigh and moan against his lips. Dylan catches his bottom lip between his teeth, lightly biting at his skin before dragging his tongue over his upper lip and slowly beginning to massage in and out running over the other man’s tongue, loving the way he could feel the roughness of Tyler’s stubble against his chin.

“This is not something we can show our fans” Dylan finally says as he pulls away to breathe.  
“Probably not” Tyler agrees with a silly smile taking over his face. He couldn’t believe it had happened. 

“You want to do it again though.. Right?” he hears his own voice saying, suddenly unsure of himself. What if Dylan just got caught up in the moment? What if it didn’t mean anything for him?

“Of course I do!” Dylan’s response came as a knee jerk reaction, the words left him before he could think any better. “I mean.. If you’d like to-” he shakes his head as the words fail him. “If you want as well-”

The sound of Tyler’s laugh is something he had not prepared himself for but always loves to hear. “Come here” the older man says and without hesitation Dylan wraps his arms around his neck again, bringing him closer, as if he had just realized how much space he had involuntarily put between them.

“I bet we’re the first to say that we’ve got our first kiss on camera” Dylan jokes before locking his lips with Tyler’s once again, leaving Tyler just enough time to laugh at his observation. But it’s a good sound. Dylan could easily get used to hearing that sound. But on a second thought, he probably already has.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hobrien Week! This fic is based on a prompt by fuckyeahhobrien on tumblr.  
> This is my first hobrien fic so I hope it's not disappointing!  
> My tumblr: nogitsuness.tumblr.com feel free to vent about your hobrien/sterek feels on my ask box. I won't judge.


End file.
